


something new

by kuro49



Series: a wedding recipe [2]
Category: DCU
Genre: Batfam Kinkmas Exchange 2019 Treat, Bottom Jason Todd, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: Jason has been meaning to get rid of his mattress. Slade helps him out.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Slade Wilson
Series: a wedding recipe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774270
Comments: 20
Kudos: 246
Collections: Batfam Kinkmas Exchange 2019





	something new

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inihiu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inihiu/gifts).



> can't believe this shit so apparently i write watersports too. 
> 
> edit** and because rik both loves and hates me, she drew me fanart: [🍆💦](https://twitter.com/jasontidds/status/1217125021895647233) (but like yellow) and it's both the worst and best thing.

Slade never plays by the rules.

Not that there are any here. Yet, it seems like Jason is still stupid enough to believe the man's word means a thing when it comes to anything in the bedroom. Not that bedroom stuff ever actually stays in the bedroom with the two of them, not when there are so many other convenient surfaces, especially not when there are just as many places that are inappropriate for them to be found in various states of undress.

So maybe Slade is playing this game entirely fairly when there are absolutely no rules to abide by while Jason just isn't playing this game right at all.

Slade starts with: "Trust me." 

Except he is grinning with all his teeth, looking every bit like a man not to be trusted, like he is very much capable of carrying through with breaking every single one of his promises without a hint of regret or remorse. His eye glints, and it is in very familiar lighting that Jason recognizes this look.

"Last time I did, I couldn't sit for a week." He replies flatly. 

Slade's grin just stretches wider. "You keep complaining, kid. But you loved it." 

Jason scoffs, makes a show of it, but he is still following through with Slade's request. It feels like something especially dirty when Red Hood is stripped down to nothing at all except for just his thigh holsters. The material is familiar but it feels completely different when it is worn over bare skin, the straps rubbing insistently against the softer unmarred parts of his inner thighs every time he so much as shifts when he walks the short distance to face Slade in this particular safehouse bedroom. 

"And you're going to love this too." Slade tells him, holding up a bullet vibrator in a violently red shade.

He dangles it between the two of them like the world's worse replacement for mistletoe when he doesn't even end up kissing him. Jason's face still flushes to a matching colour as the toy.

Jason's no virgin. 

But sleeping with Slade feels like a whole different ballgame when he's brought to his limit and then some each time they do this. Slade likes to introduce something new at every turn. And sex toys are definitely new.

"No." Jason tells him when he watches Slade drop not just one but three brightly coloured vibrators on to the bed next to them.

"Yes." Slade answers with a bottle of lube in the other hand.

Jason doesn't make a pitiful expression no matter what Slade claims. But he is glancing at Slade from beneath his lashes, chewing on the inside of his cheeks with them quivering to say: " _Please_."

Slade considers him for one long moment, almost gets Jason believing he gets to come out of this intact before Slade just chuckles, and it's a low gravelly wicked sound, a touch feral too when he just bodily manhandles Jason on to all fours on top of the mattress. He keeps him still with a palm pressed to the middle of Jason's lower back.

"It's like you think I don't love it when you beg like this."

Easy pressure from his hand, and Jason nearly tips forward into the pillows to gasp out. " _Bastard_." 

Slade tips the bottle upside down for the lube to dribble all over the arch of Jason's back, watches in appreciation as it slides between the crack of his ass and then over his hole presented to Slade like it's all for him.

"So pink and pretty." Slade murmurs with a thick finger dragging over Jason's hole, pressing in against the rim but not pushing in. "Gonna have you gaping for me by the time I'm done with you tonight."

Jason breathes out loudly, heavily, pushes all the air inside of his lungs out as he shoves back with a tip of his hips to chase Slade's fingers. Instead of the rough warm callouses of those hands he knows on muscle memory alone, what Jason gets is cool plastic, and then a buzzing right against his twitching hole that gets him jumping. "What the _fuc—_ "

The kid physically shakes with it when Slade pops the toy inside.

The vibrations are overwhelming on the initial hit, like a crack of lightning that runs up along his spine to slam into his hindbrain. Dialed to its maximum setting, Jason can barely feel anything aside from how it moves and shifts inside of him like a living thing. 

Wide strong shoulders that lead down the sinew curve of his spine, Jason's waist tapers off into a narrow cinch. There is his hair curling with sweat over the nape of his neck and dimples just above the curve of his ass that Slade digs a thumb into. He traces his finger across Jason's hole once more, where the bright red wire disappears inside of the kid. Feels how excruciatingly hot he is right there, fingertip grazing against sweat-slicked skin following the line to the small controller Slade slips into the holster on the inside of his right thigh. 

Knowing Jason can't hear a thing over his own hoarse panting, Slade murmurs to himself, memorizing the view.

"Told you you'd love it."

Slade likes how determined Jason is to keeping his cool.

Slade likes it even more when he is the one that gets to take him apart so precisely. 

"Think you can take another one?" Slade asks, breath gliding hot and moist over the shell of Jason's ear where he leans over him.

Jason shakes his head because he can barely acknowledge everything he already feels, he can't imagine how a third vibe inside of him would feel like. 

Slade asks but he isn't really after an answer at all.

"I know you can, Jason." Slade tells him, and then he is pressing the third one inside of Jason, watching his hole swallow this one up too.

One more to join the two that are already buzzing and grinding against the other, each one pressing against a spot along his passage that feels good enough to have him forgetting how to breathe. He's given up on supporting his own weight with his arms, collapsed on to his elbows with his face in between the pillows so every time he makes a noise, it would disappear.

Like Slade isn't a meta that can hear every last whine to be freed from inside of his chest. Like Slade can't see the tears wetting the pillowcase when he finally turns his head to the side to drag in a long forgotten breath.

His head feels dizzy with it. His thighs are shaking, the sheets stained a darker shade beneath him where lube drips between his legs and the head of his cock beads precum from the slit. Slade has both hands on the swell of his ass, spreading his cheeks apart so he can see exactly how his hole clenches down while his hips are kept in place.

"Ready for one more, kid?"

Jason lifts his head in confusion, eyes blinking as he registers what Slade is saying to him but not quite comprehending it when there is nothing else on the bed with them.

Jason has his eyes wide open now.

Slade's cock nudges at his hole.

"Wait, there's still—" He yelps except it cuts off abruptly when Slade presses into him despite his half-formed protest, his soft wet heat simply giving away to the push of the blunt thick head.

Jason whines as Slade settles and how full to bursting he is. He can feel every ridge of Slade's cock stretching him out and also all the vibes that get pushed even deeper, opening him up like he's ripe for the picking. The wires are pulled taut with how far inside of him they are now seated, all of them turned to their highest setting and kept there.

"Fuck, kid, how are you _still_ so tight." Slade groans out.

And Jason could almost pat himself on the back with how affected the man sounds if he wasn't so busy gasping for breaths. Because Slade is pushing all the way inside, languid in the way he drags his cock along every inch of his soft slick walls, making him accommodate far wider and so much deeper than he thought he was capable of. Slade is a bastard through and through and he knows exactly what it takes to render Jason to a mess.

Slade takes his time while Jason feels that exact time is crawling like pleasure across his skin, like kisses being peppered over him, teeth scraping up and down his spine. Every thrust, Slade is pulling out until just the head of his cock is still inside before pushing all the way back in so his pelvis presses flushed to Jason's ass. Jason's whole body sways with the way Slade fucks into him, Slade so much bigger than all of the toys inside of him combined.

And he is shuddering too with how overwhelmingly good it all feels. 

When he comes, Jason comes without being touched once, white splattering over the sheets beneath him. He lets out a hoarse sob, overstimulated and being pushed further and further still with Slade's cock buried all the way to the hilt and the vibrators kept on high and buzzing damn near frantic now. Slade holds him by the hips, grip hard enough to leave bruises in the shape of his hands marking placeholders across his skin. He feels like he is being turned inside out each time Slade pulls back, leaving just the vibrators bumping and grinding insistently so deep inside of him. 

If Jason could see himself in the mirror now, Slade would show him what a pretty mess he makes when his eyes are red and wet, face blotchy pink with tears streaking down his cheeks, mouth swollen and shiny with spit.

But the man might just be feeling a shred of what resembles kindness when he doesn't force him to face the sight he makes. Instead, Slade drapes himself along his back, wraps an arm around to touch his cock for the first time tonight, his mouth sucking a bright purpling bruise at the back of his neck to murmur.

"You are perfect."

Slade's a sucker.

For how pliant the kid gets when he's come once, for how easy he can be convinced to jump from one boundary line he draws to the one Slade draws for him. 

Slade goes slow and deliberate, and Jason feels it all too keenly.

"You never disappoint me, kid. Always so good when it comes to being fucked like this, I'd keep you in my bed with your legs spread open every night if there weren't Bats ready to break down my door to get you back." Slade rumbles into his ear, each word making Jason want to curl in on himself out of embarrassment from the way Slade's praises wrap him up in a viciously kind hold. 

Slade presses his mouth to Jason's temple, almost sweet and chaste if it isn't for the hand that grabs at his chest, thumb brushing back and forth over a pert nipple.

What he doesn't say is that he's _loved_.

In that way where words are never said out loud but told in actions of every bird and bat to take off every time the sky turns dark. 

Slade has an inkling that Jason is too far gone to grasp it all but this is the only time he gets to tell him anything remotely close to it. Slade isn't as heartless as everyone else makes him out to be. But he isn't the bleeding heart that the kid is either. 

When Slade comes, he spills inside of Jason with a low guttural groan, coats his insides in a warm rush of cum. He doesn't pull out but he does reach down to turn off each of the vibrator until Jason goes completely lax, only to be held up by Slade's hands at his hips and his cock still pressed flush inside of him.

Jason realizes belatedly that the man he keeps sleeping with absolutely does not have a bottom line.

Except he's still fucking stupid on top of being fucked stupid.

When Slade leans over him once more, Jason only feels it faintly in the warmth of the man's chest pressing against his back. 

"Ready for the last one?"

Slade asks in words that Jason's head is incapable of putting any sort of understanding to when he can barely string together a sentence that isn't Slade's name all bent out of shape on a whimper. Lashes wet and clumping, eyes rimmed all in red, Jason barely gets out a noise in further confusion before he feels it.

Splashing wet and hot inside of him.

The recognition trickles through, and it stuns him. Jason feels like he could scream if his voice wasn't already near gone and he's left stunned silent. There is a moment where they both hold precariously still with the shared sensation as Slade finishes, and then the next, it is already leaking out of him. Slade pulls out of him slowly, and if Jason thought he was filled to the brim before, he's just been topped up to spilling.

It runs down his legs in warm rivulets, made extra messy by semen too from where he is surely gaping after everything Slade has stuffed him full with. All of it leaving the mattress soaked beneath him, Jason lays down right in the center without Slade's hands still holding him up, and it's every bit as disgusting as he imagines it to be. He is used and wrecked and ruined for anyone and probably anything else, grimacing at the soppy squelch underneath him and then the soft wet pops as Slade gently drags out each of the three vibrators with very little resistance. 

Jason is gross in body while Slade in mind. And maybe that's why they work at all.

"I hate you so much right now, you've got no idea." Jason croaks out while Slade rumbles out a laugh. The man picks him up in his arms like he isn't two hundred and something pounds of muscles and walks them both to the connecting bathroom. Slade can't see but he knows exactly how red Jason's face burns where he is tucked into the crook of his neck.

"I can imagine, kid." He tells him. "But _I_ loved it and I know you've been meaning to get rid of that mattress anyway." 

Jason sinks his teeth against the stretch of throat that Slade bares to him, bites down until he draws blood. It's harmless when a quick lap and the man's regeneration has already healed himself but there is significance to the simple way Slade allows it at all.

Slade holds on to Jason a little tighter, and neither one of them comments on the way they both sink into the embrace like all of this means something. 


End file.
